Stolen
by not a zatarc
Summary: Alternate Reality. Logan's wife is abducted, and all he wants is to get her all back, body and soul. Also features Scott, Jean, and Ororo. finished Please Review
1. Abducted

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men unfortunately. But if you see a Logan-muse running around...he's mine...-_o I only really own Hallie...and the plotline...although I do hafta give credit to my muse. Nevermind that...  
  
Summary: Alternate Reality. Logan and his wife run into problems when Hallie is abducted. (and no, not by aliens) x_O  
  
Note: Ok, I know I was gonna do a sequel to The Drifters, but this idea popped into my head and I just hadta write it down first. If not my Logan-muse woulda pummeled me 'till I did. x_O heh. No, okay, not really, he's a nice feral muse. Anyways...This fic uses Hallie from The Drifters, but doesn't take place in that timeline.   
  
2nd Note: In this story, Logan and Hallie are married, and they live in a big house in New York with Jean, Scott, and Ororo. Charles Xavier is Jean's surrogate father and he gave them all the house to live in. Oh yeah, and Scott and Logan actually don't hate eachother here, they're pretty good friends (for a change). Alrighty, on with the fic!  
  
Stolen  
  
*****  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE'S MY WIFE!?" Logan growled, yelling into the bartender's face as he pinned him to the wall.  
  
"I already toldja 3 days ago, I don't know!" the bartender told him firmly, his greasy brown hair falling into his face.   
  
Scott put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Take it easy Logan, just let him go."  
  
Logan's wife, Hallie, had been missing for 3 days now. The last he had seen her was just before she left the house to stop at the bar/liquor store to buy him a six pack of Molsen. That night when she didn't come back, Logan went to the bar, only to find their truck, the driver's door wide open, keys in the ignition, and the six pack of beer on the passenger side seat. He traced her scent as far as it went, even through the woods, but once he got to a road, the scent just stopped. He figured there was a car that took her away, but they haven't been able to trace it yet. The thing that infuriated Logan the most, was the smell of some man, lingering with Hallie's scent. He knew she would'n't've just gone off with some guy, that she had to have been abducted. Now his blood was boiling in an urge to find this guy, and get his Hallie back.  
  
Logan let out a long sigh, dropping the man to the ground. He spun on his heel and stormed past Scott to leave the bar.  
  
Scott sighed, watching as the bartender got to his feet. "Are you sure you didn't see anything?"  
  
The man just shook his head, straightening out his wrinkled and dirty shirt. "Nope. Look, I'm real sorry about this. He an' the woman come in here all the time, they're good customers, sometimes there's a fight or two, but no real trouble."  
  
Scott nodded sadly. "And you didn't see anyone unusual, talking to Hallie or anything like that?"  
  
The bartender shook his head again, then Scott thanked him and walked out of the bar where Logan was waiting in the car.  
  
*****  
  
Hallie huddled to the corner of the dark room, her arms wrapped around her knees. Her clothes were tattered and dirty, and not warm enough to keep her from near freezing most of the time. She was going to use her powers before, but the walls of the small, dark room were lined with copper, a conductor of electricity. Hallie closed her eyes, keeping thoughts of Logan close to her and not letting them go.   
  
Ever since she'd been there, the man that took her gave her no food, and seldom brought water. She was holding onto her very being only by the happy memories of Logan and her friends. Hallie sometimes thought that she would never get back to them, that she would be weakened to a state that was unrecognizable, and then maybe her captor would grant her death.  
  
She couldn't even imagine what this sick psycho wanted with her. So far he hadn't done anything to her besides keeping her in complete darkness and depriving her of food. He hadn't touched her in any way, for which she was thankful, but he hadn't said much either. Hallie worried that whatever he planned to do, it was going to happen soon. Using her remaining strength, she tried a feeble plea for help with her thoughts, hoping she could reach a friend. ~Jean, please...help...~  
  
*****  
  
Note: Okay, that was short. But I will write more, so just review and it'll happen! x_0 


	2. On fire

Note: The song in this chapter is 'On Fire' by Switchfoot.  
  
Stolen  
  
*****  
  
Jean was waiting with Ororo in the foyer when Scott and Logan came back. Both women stood up and approached them. "I have some news." Jean said, catching the two men's worried gazes.   
  
Logan's tired, red eyes widened and he stared at Jean. "What?"  
  
She took in a deep breath, her eyes filled with sympathy. Jean could barely look at Logan without tears rimming her eyes. She knew how torn up he'd been since Hallie was taken, and he just looked completely lost, on edge, and weary.   
  
Ororo stepped forward to help Jean out. "There's been news reports of other abductions around New York. Mutant women being targeted for their specific gifts. There was an FBI profile on the man responcible, and they labeled him as completely psychotic. He takes these mutant women like trophies, or more like animals for show..." she started to drift off, trying to contain her worry as she caught the glimmer of anger in Logan's eyes. "They still haven't revealed much on any suspects..."  
  
Logan's face was blank from all the emotions that threatened to rise out of him, and he sunk into a nearby chair, holding his head in his hands.  
  
Jean sat on the arm of the chair, putting her hand on Logan's back to comfort him as she held Scott's hand with the other.   
  
Scott felt for his friend, he knew that if Jean had been taken from him that he would be acting the same way, and he'd want the man dead whoever took her. He gave Jean's hand a gentle squeeze, and bowed his head.  
  
"Logan...there is a bit of good news though." Jean told him quietly, once she gained control of her emotions enough so that her voice wouldn't crack.  
  
Logan looked up slowly, his eyes begging for some small thread of hope.   
  
Jean continued. "I made brief contact with Hallie today...it was weak, but her thoughts still came through."  
  
Logan let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He swallowed the lump in his throat, looking to Jean. "She...she's alive?" he said slowly, his voice strained and a little relieved.  
  
Jean nodded with a wan smile. "Tomorrow, first thing, I'm going to make a trip to FBI headquarters to talk to some agents. I'll find out what they know." she tapped her temple and slowly removed her hand from Logan's shoulder.   
  
Scott put an arm around Jean's waist. "I'll go with you."  
  
She nodded and then the two of them started up the stairs, Jean glancing worriedly back at Logan.  
  
Ororo slowly approached Logan as he leaned forward in the chair with his head in his hands. She smiled tightly and knelt down beside him. "We'll find her Logan." she said softly, trying to comfort him.  
  
Logan just nodded slowly, taking in a long, shaky breath. "I miss 'er so much 'Ro..."  
  
Ororo stood up and patted his back gently. "I know, we all do. We'll get through this, and we'll bring Hallie back." she started to walk away, then glanced back at her friend. "Just try and get some sleep alright?" she said it, but she knew he wouldn't. Ororo knew Logan wouldn't sleep until Hallie was back safe with them.  
  
*****  
  
Give me one more time around  
  
give me one more chance to see,  
  
Give me everything you are  
  
Give me one more chance to be near you.  
  
*****  
  
Hallie remained huddled in her dark existence, this underground hole that had become her home. She began to hate everything; hate her captor, hate that she was still alive, that he was keeping her alive. How could he do this? Why would he do this? Were there others there too? More like her...with homes, loved ones..? Hallie wished she could make it all go away, that she could open her eyes and find herself in Logan's arms, he would make everything okay. She had to hold on to that, though she felt herself slipping, she had to hold on to what she loved.  
  
*****  
  
When everything inside me  
  
Looks like everything I hate  
  
You are the hope I have for change  
  
You are the only chance I'll take  
  
*****  
  
Note: x_0 well now...poor Hallie, poor Logan. Poor angst. ha. *ahem* Ok, well please review! 


	3. Holding on

Stolen  
  
*****  
  
Logan sat on the edge of the bed in he and Hallie's room, facing the sliding glass door that led out to their small balcony. He closed his eyes tightly and took in a deep, strangled breath, all of Hallie's scents that lingered in the room flowing into him. Logan felt numb inside because she wasn't there with him, and all he wanted to do was hold her, and run his fingers through her silky black and red streaked hair. His head hurt and his eyes felt like they were burning behind the sockets, his body completely spent from not getting any rest.  
  
*****  
  
Jean stood just outside Logan's door, having sensed his anguish in her sleep and causing her to wake. She knocked on the door shortly, then opened it just enough to poke her head through. "Logan?" she called out lowly.  
  
He turned his head slowly and looked up at Jean, letting her know he didn't really mind that she was there, but he wasn't going to say anything.  
  
Jean trodded across the floor slowly, feeling a knot in her stomach when she looked at him. Logan's eyes were surrounded by dark circles and his eyes were completely bloodshot. He hadn't slept at all since Hallie had been gone, and the sleep deprivation was really taking it's toll on him, despite his healing factor's best efforts. Jean sat beside him on the bed, one hand resting on his back. "Are you alright? You need sleep Logan, you're no use to anyone like this, especially Hallie." she had been secretly hiding a syringe in her left hand, filled with enough sedative to put Logan to sleep. It was the only thing to do now, otherwise his own health would be at risk, and the others all agreed it was necessary.  
  
Logan clenched his eyes shut and bit down on his lip so hard it bled for a brief second. "I won't be okay 'till Hal's back safe an' sound, an' I ain't sleepin' 'till then either." he grumbled.  
  
Jean lowered her head and frowned, slowly bringing the conceled sedative towards Logan's arm. "I'm sorry Logan." He just turned away and she carefully plunged the needle into his skin, pumping the drug into his veins.  
  
Logan turned sharply from the needle prick on his arm, then looked at Jean with hurt in his eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I couldn't watch you do this to yourself." she told him softly, tears running down her cheeks as she watched his eyes glaze over, then roll to the back of his head as he slumped to his side, unconscious. Jean stood up and pulled Logan's feet onto the bed, then draped a blanket over him before turning out of the room.  
  
*****  
  
Scott was standing in the doorway to his bedroom as Jean came across the hall. He adjusted the ruby quartz sleeping goggles on his face as she leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Did you use the sedative?"  
  
Jean nodded into his chest sadly.   
  
Scott ran a hand through her hair and rubbed her back. "It's okay Jean, it had to be done. He wouldn't go to sleep on his own and it's obviously draining him."  
  
Jean pulled away slowly and smiled wanly up at Scott, then took his hand and led him back into their room. She only hoped Logan wouldn't be upset with her in the morning if he even remembered.  
  
*****  
  
Hallie closed her eyes briefly and shakily rose to her feet, feeling along the wall as she walked the cramped, dark room blindly. She only knew she was in some place underground, because every time her captor brought water, a hatch would be opened from above and the water was tossed down in a dirty bottle. The man had always brought her water, or came to check on her at night, she guessed so she wouldn't be able to see his face. (she had seen him when he first abducted her, but then she was drugged.) Hallie knelt down, feeling along the floor for the water bottle. Once she found it, she grasped the bottle in her shaky, thin hand and struggled a moment with the cap before downing the whole thing, despite the bitter taste.  
  
Another night in this godforsaken hole in the ground, and Hallie didn't know if she'd make it. She wanted Logan to find her so badly, wanted anyone to find her so that she could see him again, but she was getting so weak without food, she didn't know how much longer she'd be able to hold on.   
  
***** 


	4. Return to me

Note: Ok, no one's reviewed for me in awhile...I dunno if people just don't like the story, or if they're plain not reviewin'...Just please, review for me and let me know someone wants more...please? *pouts* Oh man, I actually might beg...*nudges muse* He'll beg too!!!! Please review, offer some comments, it's not too hard. Thanks!  
  
Stolen  
  
*****  
  
Jean burst into the mansion late in the afternoon, her eyes gleaming with hope. She found Logan, Scott, and Ororo all in the rec room, Logan pacing back and forth behind the couch, something he'd been doing alot lately.  
  
Everyone turned to her, curious as to what the commotion was about, but without getting their hopes up too high. "Jean...what is it?" Ororo asked, standing from her seat.  
  
"The FBI has found a prime suspect. There's a new witness to the most recent abduction, and there's been agents tracking this man since yesterday afternoon. They're bringing him down tonight and following him to where he's keeping these women." Jean let out in one breath.  
  
Logan shot Jean a wide-eyed look and started towards the door.   
  
"Logan, where are you going?" Ororo asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm goin' ta get Hallie back." he snarled.  
  
Scott stood infront of the door to prevent his friend from doing something he may later regret. "Just wait a second..."  
  
"I'll know as soon as the FBI get on the scene, I'm keeping a mental link with one of the agents. We won't be able to do anything until then, I'm afraid no one is to know of the suspect's whereabouts until it all goes down." Jean told Logan from behind, hoping he would calm down for a minute instead of pushing past Scott to get out the door.  
  
Logan just looked up at Scott, then turned around and stormed up to his room.  
  
Jean was about to follow after him, but Ororo put a hand on her shoulder. "Let him go Jean. He'll be alright once Hallie's back."  
  
Jean nodded, looking to Scott, then she flopped down on the couch, keeping her mind clear so she would know what was going on with the FBI.  
  
*****  
  
Hallie was getting ready to break down, ready to die, to do something besides sitting in the dark. She was all about ready to give up hope of ever being found, of ever seeing her Logan again.   
  
That is, until the hatch above her cold, dark, underground cell was opened. She had to squint from the light that flashed through. Was it daylight? She didn't think so. It wasn't her captor either, he had always come without any light, and he never opened the hatch that much. She heard a voice yelling, but still couldn't make out the person's face with the light in her eyes.  
  
"We got a live one over here!! Call in another ambulance!"  
  
What? Was she hearing right? That sounded like a police officer or something...she was getting out.  
  
The man peered back into the hatch and pointed the flashlight off to the side, then he threw down a little rope latter. "Hang in there miss, we'll get you out of there." He turned again, and Hallie could see 'FBI' written across the back of his jacket in big, yellow letters.  
  
*****  
  
The FBI agent carried Hallie up the latter, and that's when she heard a familiar voice, yelling in the background.   
  
"Where is she?! She's gotta be here!! HALLIE!!!" Logan called out, pushing past one of the FBI agents and the yellow tape to get on the scene.  
  
Hallie smiled feebly, pointing at Logan as the FBI agent started carrying her towards an ambulance. "That's my husband." she told him hoarsely, tears streaming down her cheeks, leaving traces in the dirt on her face.  
  
When Logan caught sight of Hallie, he was overwhelmed from all the emotions that rushed into him. She looked awful pale, even in the dark, and he could tell she had gotten pretty thin. "Hallie." he called out softly, his voice cracking as he rushed toward her.   
  
Hallie wrapped her arms around Logan as he took her out of the agent's arms. She was so overjoyed that all she could do was breakdown and start sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Shhh, it's alright darlin', it's alright. I'm here." Logan gently ran his hand through Hallie's hair as he held her. He could feel her trembling in his arms and tears rimmed his eyes, threatening to fall down his face. Logan glanced at the agent that was still standing there, then watched as some other women were brought out of similar cells like Hallie was in. They were all in various conditions, and some were pulled out in body bags. He cringed, then glanced back at the agent. "I'm takin' her home."  
  
The agent just looked at him, profesionalism and sympathy mixed in his facial expression. "I really should get a statement...but..." he sighed. "We can get that later. Go on, take her home." he tilted his head to the side, motioning for Logan to get going.  
  
Logan didn't waste any time. He shifted Hallie in his arms, picking up his pace as he ducked under the yellow tape and headed toward his truck.  
  
***** 


	5. Not okay now, but it will be

Note: Thank you Tasha for reviewing. Thanks for the suggestion too, but Hallie was never raped so I can't really do that. I'm gonna end this alot sooner than planned because I have another story idea and this one wasn't doin' so great. Sorry. x_0;  
  
Stolen  
  
*****  
  
Jean, Scott, and Ororo all sat in the foyer, waiting nervously for Logan to come back with Hallie. Jean had informed him when the FBI was almost on the scene, and he bolted out the door so fast that she had to give him the location telepathically. Scott had insisted that they come with him, but Logan just said that he had to go bring Hallie back alone. They all let him go, knowing that he really needed to do this on his own. Now everyone was waiting for the two of them to return.  
  
*****  
  
Logan kicked the door instead of knocking, carefully cradling Hallie in his arms. He was so happy that she was home with him and their friends, but he wasn't happy in the least about the condition she was in. Of course anything was better than finding her dead, and it could've been alot worse, but still Logan couldn't bare to see her suffering at all. He swallowed the lump in his throat as the door opened.  
  
Jean was standing there, ushering Logan inside and holding back a sudden sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." she breathed out, glancing at Hallie in Logan's arms.  
  
"Shh, she's asleep." Logan told her quietly, his voice raspy and groggy.  
  
Scott and Ororo both stood up as Logan came inside. They were all relieved to have Hallie back with them, and hopefully Logan would be in better spirits now as well.   
  
Scott approached his friend slowly as he paused at the bottom of the stairs and past everyone in the foyer. "You should probably let Jean have a look at her..." his voice trailed off at Logan's somber expression.  
  
"Not tonight." his solemn eyes drifted up the dark steps as he traveled up them slowly.  
  
Scott just nodded, taking Jean's hand as she stepped up behind her him.  
  
"He'll be alright. I can take a look at Hallie in the morning." Jean told her husband, a tired smile on her face.  
  
Scott sighed. "Yeh, the two of them have been through alot."  
  
Ororo began to step out of the foyer. "Anyone else want some coffee?" she offered, smiling half-heartedly.  
  
Scott and Jean both shook their heads. "I think we all could use a good night's sleep." Jean told her as she and Scott headed to their room.  
  
*****  
  
Logan gently layed Hallie down on the bed, not wanting to leave her side. Her eyes suddenly shot open and her eyes darted around the dark room in panic. Logan quickly sat beside her to calm her down. "Shh, Hallie...darlin', it's jus' me." he told her soothingly.  
  
Tears began to trail down Hallie's face and she grabbed onto Logan's shirt, burying her face into his chest. "Logan! Don't go!" she cried.  
  
His eyes widened and he protectively wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright darlin', I ain't goin' anywhere." Logan rubbed her shoulders and kissed her on the forhead, carefully getting her to stand. "You wanna take a shower and get some clean clothes on before bed?"  
  
Hallie nodded slowly, allowing Logan to take her into the bathroom. Her hands were so shaky and she felt so weak from having not eaten in four days, he had to help her undress and make sure she didn't collapse in the shower. Hallie was afraid to be alone and wouldn't allow Logan to get more than two feet away from her.   
  
*****  
  
During the night Logan found himself waking alone, without Hallie either under his arm or curled up against his back. He sat up in the blind darkness and just noticed the soft sobbing to his left. He realized that it was Hallie, curled into a ball and shaking as she was wracked with sobs. Logan felt his heart drop and he moved over so that he had his arm wrapped around her small form. "Shhh, it's okay darlin'..." he soothed, knowing no other way to comfort her and only wanting to ease her pain.  
  
Hallie immediately began to relax at his touch and gripped onto his arm that was around her. She shook her head shakily and sniffled, trying to clear the tears. "It's not okay Logan, I'm not okay."   
  
Logan frowned, feeling his stomach wrenching. He wrapped his arms tighter around his wife and gently kissed the nape of her neck. "I'm sorry Hallie, I'm so, so, sorry. I never shoulda let you go alone." he said raspily.  
  
Hallie rolled to her side, leaning into his chest. "It's not your fault, I jus'...I was so scared...so...helpless."  
  
Logan frowned and ran a hand through her hair as she curled into him. "Maybe it's not okay now darlin'...but it will be. I promise." he kissed the top of her head and listened to her steady breathing as she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
*****The End*****  
  
Note: Well, that's the last chapter, hope someone liked it. Please review! 


End file.
